Surprise!
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Yet another Kouyako! Rated PG for sexual humor. Yolei is having a horrible day, and what could make it worse? A surprise party, of course!


  
  
SURPRISE!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dudes, I totally do NOT own Digimon. If I did I   
wouldn't be writing this, because I could just tell the writers of   
Digimon to put Izzy and Yolei together.  
If you don't like Kouyakos then GO AWAY!   
This fic is for everyone who entered my contest and all of the other Kouyako fics. And for Pam  
(you know who you are)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei walked down the sidewalk, mumbling to herself. This had to be the worst  
day of her life. She'd lost her notes for her science presentation, and had caused a minor  
explosion by adding too much hydrochloric acid to her solution; she'd broken her glasses,   
and was having difficulty seeing; and everything she did went wrong.   
Gray clouds layered the sky, threatening a downpour. Just as Yolei thought her  
day couldn't get any worse, she felt a raindrop upon her cheek. She was drenched in less   
than a minute. "Great," she said, then looked up at the sky, "Is that all ya got?"   
In answer to her question, an 18-wheel tractor-trailer zoomed by, splashing mud   
all over her. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running, and her left cheek was smeared   
with mud. She made her way to her apartment, unlocked the door, then turned the lights on.  
"Surprise!" came shouts in unison, from all different directions. Yolei's friends   
took in her appearance as she stood at the doorframe. She went past all of them and headed   
towards her room. She shut the door behind her and fell onto her bed. She screamed into her  
pillow.  
There was a soft tap on her door. "Yolei?" Kari asked.  
"Yolei's not here right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep,  
she'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP," she said.  
"We can't have a birthday party without a birthday person, Yolei," came Davis' voice  
from the other side of the door. Then he said, "You try, TL."  
"It's TK," TK said. "Yolei, Matt and his band are here to play for you."  
"Really?" she asked, her voice perking up. When she weighed her choices, she stuck   
with locking herself in her room.   
"Here, let me try," said a familiar voice in the hallway. "Yolei, I've got your laptop."  
"Yeah. So?" she replied.   
"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want any harm to come to it?"  
"What kind of harm?"  
"Well, you'd be picking up the pieces." Yolei jumped up and ran to open her door. She  
was confused when Izzy, the one who had threatened her computer, wasn't holding her laptop.  
She noticed her laptop case behind her door, but before she could close the door, Izzy put his   
foot in its way.   
"Why won't you people GO AWAY?"  
"Because Kari put too much time into the party, and because we're your friends."  
"But Izzy, you-" Kari started off, but was interuppted by Izzy shushing her.   
"We don't care how you look. At least we can make you feel better," Izzy   
continued. Yolei slightly stepped out of her room. She saw Davis, Cody, TK, Kari, Izzy, and even   
Tai. Digimon rushed to her feet. Poromon, Patamon, Leafmon, and Upamon had party hats on,   
Demiveemon had a tie around his neck, and Gatomon had a bow in her hair.  
"What happened to you?" Demiveemon asked. "It looks like you got hit by a car, then it   
backed over you." Yolei let out a tiny scream and went back into her room. She couldn't close   
the door, so she just left it open. Izzy hesitated only for a moment before entering her room. He sat   
down next to Yolei on her bed.   
"Why me?" she asked him.  
"You're just having an off-day," he said, trying to comfort her. Yolei rested her head on his   
shoulder, and he awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders.   
"I'm not going back out there. I look like someone who has risen from the dead."  
"That's why I'm here," said a high-pitched voice from the doorway. Yolei looked up at her  
pink-haired role-model with surprise.   
"Mimi, you flew all the way from New York for my birthday party?" she squeeled in delight.  
"Only because Izzy here wouldn't let me be until I said that I would skip school to come visit,"  
Mimi said with a smile upon her face. Yolei cocked an eyebrow at Izzy, but said nothing.  
"Yolei, dear, you look horrifying. We need to get you cleaned up. Izzy, get Kari and Sora.   
I'll need some assistance for this one." Mimi threw the large luggage case onto Yolei's bed, and   
unzipped it, revealing hundreds of cosemetics. Izzy walked out quickly, retreaving Kari and Sora.   
Sora came in saying, "This is a job for Mimi Tachikawa, Super Cosmetologist. Da ta da daaa."   
The girls surrounded Yolei, like birds of prey working together to catch the meal. Mimi shouted out   
commands to the others, like a professional, and the girls obeyed, passing Mimi a tube of lipstick or   
eyeliner when she demanded it. After the make-up, came the hair.   
"Do you always wear your hair down?" Mimi asked Yolei.  
"Yeah," she said cautiously, bringing her hand to her hair.   
"Not any more. Brush!" she told Sora and Kari. "...hair spray...that cute little clippie in the little   
tiny compartment...hair gel...comb...hair spray again...and I'm done!" Yolei's hair was up in a French twist,  
held by thousands upon thousands of bobby pins. "What do you think?" she gave a hand mirror to Yolei.   
Yolei gasped at what she saw in the mirror. It was her, but with the barest tint of make-up and a   
different hair style. "Am I good, or am I good?" Mimi asked with a smug look on her face.   
"I'm beautiful," Yolei said softly.  
"Not quite; we've still got your outfit to concentrate on." Mimi rummaged through her bags and   
brought out a large box wrapped with pink paper and ribbon. "Happy Birthday!" She handed the box to  
Yolei, with a smile. She took the box and hurridley unwrapped it. Inside was a pair of black leather pants   
and a red halter top.   
"I can't wear this," she said shyly.   
"Youv'e got to show off that thin frame sooner or later. Don't be so shy." Then under her breath   
she muttered, " I'm sure Izzy would love it."   
"What?" Yolei asked.  
"Nothing. Now get dressed." Mimi pushed Yolei into her bathroom with her new clothes, and  
shutthe door behind her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei walked through the hallway, trying to cover up her midriff. Everyone was in the living room,   
talking and drinking punch. When Yolei entered the room, Tai was first to notice and whistled; followed by   
Sora elbowing him. The others turned to look at her and went silent. Matt yelled out a woo-hoo causing a   
death-glare from Mimi. Yolei blushed and looked down at the floor. Kari shoved a cup of punch into her   
hand, and Mimi turned up the music. Yolei looked around her to see the other Digidestined and their   
Digimon.  
"Hi," Yolei managed to squeek.   
"You look much better, Yolei," said Demiveemon.  
"Thank you. And you look very handsome, Demiveemon." Demiveemon blushed at the comple-  
ment, and Yolei smiled. "Hey, I saw Gatomon talking to Poromon, maybe you could go ask her to dance."  
"Thanks, Yolei." Everyone was back to normal, talking and dancing. Yolei noticed that only her   
favorite songs were being played over the stereo. 'How'd that happen?' she asked herself.   
"Hey," Izzy said from behind her.   
"Hey," Yolei said. She looked around, noticing that Tai and Sora were "casually" dancing to the   
loud rock music.   
"You look gorgeous," he said, causing Yolei to blush.  
"Thanks."   
"So...have you seen the new graphics in Doom 4*?"  
"No, but I've heard alot about them. I just can't find a copy."  
"You should come over my house tommorow morning, and take a look at it."  
"Sure, I'd love to." These days Yolei jumped at any chance to spend time with Izzy, and visa-versa.  
"So...Happy fifteenth."  
"Yeah, well it is now."  
"What happened to you today?"  
"I blew up the chem. lab, again, and I broke my glasses for a start-"  
"Present-time!" Mimi yelled, interrupting their conversation. Yolei's friends gathered around her,   
holding presents. So, Yolei unwrapped present after present, all of them something she said she wanted.   
Her heart sank when she realized she hadn't received a gift from Izzy.   
  
Later, when everyone was starting to wind-down, Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves*, started   
playing to get them wild. Everyone was dancing to the music, but Yolei couldn't be found. Izzy saw her  
standing out on the balcony, leaning over the railing.   
"Hey," he said, coming up beside her.  
"Hey," she said, not bothering to turn her head. He slipped a package into her hands. It was a  
small box, covered in pale violet paper that matched Yolei's hair almost exactly. On top of the box was a   
single tiger lily attatched with a ribbon; Yolei looked up at Izzy. "How'd you know that my favorite flower is  
the tiger lily?"  
He shrugged. "Just little things, like that time we were in Sora's store, and you bought a single  
tiger lily, then tucked it behind your ear; and your bed spread has tiger lilies on it." Yolei had forgotten the   
present for the moment, and was watching Izzy shift uncomfortably as he explained himself.   
When the moment had passed, Yolei stated to carefully unwrap Izzy's gift. She took the lily off and  
placed it in her hair, then proceeded to cautiously remove the paper. When she opened the small black box, she   
found a silver charm bracelet, with five charms attached. One charm was the crest of love; one the crest of   
sincerity; one, a tiny version of Hawkmon; one a tiny computer; and the last, the crest of knowledge.   
Yolei turned the bracelet slowly in her hands, looking over it. "This is the best and most beautiful   
gift that I have ever received," she said finally. She hugged him, then she started to kiss him. She pulled away   
as quickly as she began. For a while neither of them said anything, but then Yolei broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry. The chemicals from the bottle of hair spray that Mimi used on my hair must be leaking into  
my brain." As Yolei finished talking, Izzy kissed her.   
"Sorry. I've been drinking a lot of tap water lately, and I think the flouride is going to my head.   
Everyone knows flouride can make you go crazy," he said when they broke apart again.   
"It's okay. I like kissing you." Yolei blushed because she hadn't meant to express this aloud.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I've been wondering what it was like to kiss you."  
"To tell the truth, I'd been wondering the same thing about you."  
"Really?" Yolei asked him with a smile.  
"Yeah. You are the most prodigious girl I have ever met." Yolei looked at him timidly. At that moment,   
she couldn't restist any longer, and just kissed him. This time the kiss lasted longer, so when they drew apart,   
it was only to catch their breaths.   
"Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds," Matt said loudly, looking at his watch, "Who had Two-  
thirty?"   
"That'd be me," said Kari, raising her hand. "Pay up." Matt handed her a wad of bills, as Yolei buried   
her face into Izzy's chest. Poromon fluttered over to Yolei.  
"What were you and Izzy just doing? It was interesting," he asked.   
"It's called kissing," Sora answered for Yolei. "People do it when they like each other."  
"Oh."  
"I knew Izzy liked Yolei," Kari said to herself. "From the moment he proposed the party."  
"You did this?" Yolei asked Izzy. He nodded shyly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Izzy looked around the room at the anxious listeners. "Can we talk about this privately?"  
"Sure." Yolei led him into her bedrom, and locked the door behind her, so they wouldn't get any   
eavesdroppers. Izzy sat on her bed, running his fingers through his dark red hair. Yolei sat down beside him.  
"So..." Izzy said.  
"So, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because, I like you."  
"Well, that makes sense," Yolei said with sarcasm in her voice. Yet, at the same time her heart   
melted because Izzy had admitted to liking her.  
"I couldn't tell you because then you would know, and what if you didn't like me back, and what if  
it became awkward between us, and then we wouldn't be very close, and what if we stopped having intelligent   
conversations, but instead we just said 'Hi' to each other as we passed in the hallway, and then we couldn't   
work together on the many theories about the Digital World, and then I'd be sad."  
"Wow. That was a huge run-on sentence. And that was sooo sweet. Anyway...you have nothing to   
worry about because I like you back." Yolei kissed him passionately, and didn't let him come up for air. She only  
let him go when she heard voices at the door.   
"What's going on?" Sora asked, whispering.  
""I don't know, I can't hear anything," Tai said. Yolei brought a finger up to her mouth to signal to  
Izzy to be quiet. She walked over to her bed-side table and started banging it on the floor.   
"Oh, Izzy," she groaned. "Yes...yes...YES!" Yolei got up on her bed and started jumping up and down.   
The springs on her bed started to squeek.  
"I think they're going at it!" Tai shouted.   
"Really? I don't believe it!" Kari said. Yolei let out some more groans. "Ewwwww." At this point Izzy   
was trying to contain his laughter with no success. Yolei walked over to the door and opened it, causing the   
other 'destined to fall in, and land on top of each other.   
"Serves you right," she said. "I can't believe you thought we were..you know."  
"We've learned our lesson," said Joe.  
"Good. Now I believe you all are throwing me a party. Let's get to it." The others filed out of the   
room, leaving Yolei and Izzy by themselves. She grabbed him and hugged him. "Thanks for being the one thing   
that has gone right today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Does anyone else think that was a totally weak ending? Well, any review! Vive la Kouyako!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
